epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Sonic.exe VS BEN Drowned. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get out 4 battles last week like I had wanted, but the crossover episode took longer to release than I anticipated, so it stalled things. Still, idk if I would have anyways. It gave me more time to write this one and make it better, so whatever. This is the sixth installment of MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta, featuring the gaming pastas, Sonic.exe against Ben from BEN DROWNED. Due to Reen-Rap-Ments starting up, I might take a break (i know I take awhile between each one anyway, so it might be an unoticable one) from this, but I want to get the next one out, so #7 (What I consider to be the Mid-Season). will be out next week, then a break to work on Reen-Rap-Ments. The Battle: Beat MULTISUPER RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA..................... SONIC.E-X-E! VERSUS! BEN DROWWWWNNED! BEGIN! 'Sonic.exe:' You'll be fun to play with, kid, and the life's about to go fast, Out of this hemmoraged-eyed Peter Pan in a Major Whore's Mask, I know you hate any form of the Truth, but you really shouldn't challenge my rule, Because a battle with me's more over your head then all the water in Hyrule! You teleport and just stand there with a worship for a moon eclipse, Compared to me, who bathes in blood and hails from the Sega Triple 6! Your tale does evoke surprise, don't think it's fear, as it's not, It's those who follow you claim you're sentient when you're not even a Clever Bot. 'BEN Drowned:' It's about time I came face to face with you, for animals, it's always fun to play, So put those fake-Jordans to use and turn Tail the other way! I'll have your eyes ruptured, but Keep it Structured, disses endlessly at you, Speeding attacks? Face the facts before your smacked with an Elegy Statue! Go toe to toe with me? You're to scared to square off with a Doll! The only reason your pasta's still around and known is for it's flaws! I've got class, but I'll reserve those facts for another who asks, You thought I'd go easy on your rat ass, and You Shouldn't have Done That...... 'Sonic.exe:' Tell me what I shouldn't do? You Should've never closed the distance, You'll soon be nothing but guts all in the trees like this was Christmas! You'd know about that holiday, wouldn't you? I'll bash in your skull, kid, leave you maimed, For I can see you're jelly in the knees and You're Too Slow in the brain. 'BEN Drowned:' Coming for you when you least expect it, from the Shadows like Sheik, While you reek of eggs and have to cheat to beat Hide and Seek! You try as hard as you can to catch, I just need a song to enduce panic, You're just a blood crying outcast dreaming to be a satanic Sanic. 'Sonic.exe:' I'll never need a Round 2, just this match is leaving you round and pale, Don't call me out in my Zone! Bitch, I Found You in a yard sale! 'BEN Drowned:' No, you're a fool, Hedgehog! Just some Majin's abortion! All your story is is some PC BS blown way out of proportion! 'Sonic.exe:' Then how about I blow you into flames and watch the green body burn? 'Cause your rhymes are what make people cry everytime it's Your Turn! 'BEN Drowned:' I'll infect all your evidence, even plant my statue on your grave too, Appear and breath down your spiky neck, make you wish a REAL God was here to save you! Beat *Lighting strikes around the two as fire spreads among the forest they're in. Out of the flames and explosions, a blocky figure teleports in between the two, revealing the ghost of Minecraft, Herobrine. 'Herobrine:' A real God, you say? Well I'm Always Watching, you shouldn't have lowered your guard, Two wannabes who tried to reach my fame, fell, and Hit the Ground too Hard! 'Cause I'm a blocky Angel of Death, you're both cheap thrills at best, Creative Mode flow I fortell, leaving you both a Weeping mess, Reap what my bro sows, don't need some giggling ginger to do it either, Rehearse a flute in reverse? I've got mansions galore AND the Nether! Ben, take these rupees to the Salesman, get a better mask to hide behind, So you can go back to a time before you ever encountered Herobrine! And if it was Herobrin, I'd still be winning, no matter who I have to kill, I'll execute any e.x.e stepping to me and Extract his brains with my steel, Foggy eyes, foggy skies, it's The End for you long before it'll be my fall, Sonic Sey this: How does it feel to have your period from your eyeballs? Ban elf and porcupine alike, 'cause I'm the Minecraft OGG-O-D, UPDATE: Herobrine Removed two pixelated whiners that dare step up to this MC. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MUL-TI-SUP-ER-RAP-BATT-LES * Sonic.exe blurrs past the logo as it begins spinning OF CReeeeEEEEeeeeeEEEEEeeeePYPASTA! Who Won? Sonic.exe BEN Drowned Herobrine Hint for the Mid-Season Battle: Unstable in the Stables. Category:Blog posts